Sarabi (Percy's Fanfics)
Queen Sarabi '''is the daughter of Stewie and Francine. Appearence Sarabi's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are orange. Personality During periods of peace and prosperity, Sarabi is a supportive mother and queen. Throughout Mufasa's reign, she displays herself as being a fierce encouragement to her family, viewing her son's presentation with pride and later motivating him to learn kingly duties from his father. Unlike Mufasa, who is gentle but firm in his guidance, Sarabi is softer, shown to be especially affectionate when dealing with her son, whom she is especially patient with. However, just like Mufasa, she guides Simba along his path to becoming king. Not only is Sarabi gentle and soft-spoken, but she is also a doting mother who is not afraid to tease. Through her son's many kiddish complaints, she keeps a smile on her face, proving herself willing to embarrass him if she believes that she is serving his best interests. Despite her joking nature, Sarabi is wise enough to keep her family safe, willing to put barriers on Simba in order to keep him from harming himself and his friends. Her easygoing approach to parenting is not of an overly lenient nature but strict enough to keep Simba on the right track, rendering her just as protective of her son as Mufasa. When bliss falls away from her beloved family and homeland, Sarabi proves her character by remaining strong through her grief, taking her place as the matriarch of her pride despite the devastating loss of her mate and son. As Scar's reign begins to crumble the land around her, Sarabi loses the joy she once had, replacing her easy smile with a distinctive frown that follows her from the hunt to the home. She becomes considerably cold, showing little reaction to the destruction around her, but always keeping a firm and strong face, perhaps for the benefit of her heartbroken pride. When faced with Scar, an overbearing and unfair leader, Sarabi keeps her head held high, unaffected by the intimidating presence of her abounding enemies. Even when blamed for problems that are not her fault, Sarabi keeps her temper, remaining fair by refusing to take the blame for Scar's doings. She even goes so far as to suggest something radical for the good of her pride, risking harm in defying her misguided ruler in doing so. Though her temper typically remains cool and under control, she does let angry words fly when Scar refuses to take action in order to save his pride. In her rage, Sarabi reveals herself to be defiant and sharp-tongued, able to expertly hit Scar's weakness by comparing him to Mufasa. Just as willing to evoke justice as she is to save her pride, Sarabi proves herself to be a fierce fighter, being the second lioness to leap into battle after Scar's admittance to killing Mufasa. Understandably vengeful, Sarabi's bravery and prowess expose themselves fully during the final battle, tearing away the impassive mask which she has been hiding behind throughout Scar's abuse. A seeker of justice, Sarabi fights for the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands and proudly accepts him as her new king. Family '''Father: Stewie Mother: Francine Sisters: Naanda, Dwala and Diku Mate: Mufasa Son: Simba Grandsons: Kopa and Kion Granddaughter: Kiara Nephews: Mtoto and Neville Great-Grandsons: Percy, Jake, Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Great-Granddaughters: Tiffany, Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Father-in-law: Ahadi Mother-in-law: Uru Brothers-in-law: Scar and Jared Sisters-in-law: Zira and Sarafina Daughter-in-law: Nala Grandson-in-law: Kovu Granddaughters-in-law: Vitani and Fuli Trivia * Her son refers to her as Mom. * Her grandchildren refer to her as Grandma. * She adores her grandchildren. * Sarabi bears a striking resemblance to her granddaughter Kiara. * Sarabi is a skilled huntress. * She doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Sarabi has a close relationship with her daughter-in-law. * Sarabi has a great relationship with her son. * Sarabi and Sarafina are friends with Ma. * She dislikes Scar. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents